Fad
by Loves Ironic Tragedy
Summary: Riku's known he was gay since he was ten. Then, his anti-homo high-school decides it's cool to like the same sex. Will his best friends fall victim to the fad? And what's he to do when the one he wants starts playing along? \ RiSor, AkuRoku, Zemyx, & More
1. It

**FAD**

**Summary:** Riku's known he was gay since he was ten. Then, his anti-homo high-school decides it's cool to like the same sex. Will his best friends fall victim to the fad? And what's he to do when the one he wants starts playing along?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, which really effing sucks.

* * *

**One  
**_'It'_

"Larxene, don't be a bitch. You've been calling me a faggot since middle school," I remind her with a scowl. My arms are folded over my chest.

"Aw, Riku, don't be like that," she says faux-sweetly with a menacing grin. "We're just trying to celebrate diversity and you're ruining it."

Larxene is a class-A bitch. She's also my mom's niece. I only say that because I refuse to say we are cousins. I hate her so much. She is one of the most rotten, disgusting people I have ever met in my life. So why are we standing in the hallway at the high school we _both_ (just my fucking luck) go to arguing?

Well it all started two weeks ago.

O-Flashback-O

I show up at school in my normal attire—a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a vest—and almost pissed my pants when I saw what everyone else was wearing.; about half the student population is wearing gay pride shirts. There aren't even that many gay-rights supporters at my school, much less people that are actually gay. I try not to question the whole scene. But then I look at the wall and see a huge-ass picture of me and my best friend Sora on it. We're just standing there laughing, his head on my shoulder. His smile is radiant, as always. The sun's shine could never compare to the brightness he brings into my life. I would do anything for him if he asked. I would be anything. I would lose myself completely if it meant I could make him happy. All that shows from the photo with the way I'm smiling.

I flipp a shit at the caption.

_'It's OK to be gay!'_

Sora doesn't even swing that way. It breaks my heart that he cannot understand just how much I care about him and _just how much_ I would do for him, even as his best friend.

But that's life. Not all of us are lucky.

Larxene (remember—my mom's niece) walked up to me and today she is wearing this tight black shirt with a pink-blue-purple gradient infinity symbol on it. It has the little circles with lines through them for both male and female. It says _IMRU_ on it.

I am, are you?

Of course I am.

"Larxene, what is this?" I ask her vehemently, pointing half-assed at the picture of me and my friend. She pouts as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about. "Don't give me that look, Larx. You know Sora has a girlfriend. Are you trying to get Kairi to break up with him?"

Larxene beams. "Oh, but Riku, I know you wish that were _you_ he looked at that way. You wish it was _you_ who he kissed in the hallway and took on cute little dates those sophomores like you go on." She pokes my forehead. I deepen my glare if that's possible. I clench my one fist as I dig my nails into the side of my arm, trying to stay calm. "Look, it's just a phase that everyone's going through. We seniors are just trying to support those students that have a different preference."

I snort. "You say that as if you don't have fags in your grade," I point out. I glance at the picture of Sora and me. He looks so happy.

I wonder if he looks that way when he's with Kairi.

"Of course we do, silly! Obviously there are people _like you_ in every grade here at DLH. Have you not met Sora's brother, Roxas? He's a freshman. Then in the juniors there is Zexion. He doesn't want to come out, but I just know he is. Geez, Ri-Ri, I could go on for hours about the amount of gay kids at this school. There aren't enough to weigh out the _normal_ people, though," she informs me, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket. It's one of those stupid touch-screens. Why would you even want that? I have a slide. Those are just fine.

"I don't _care_, Larxene." I look up at the clock on the brick wall. How they hang clocks on brick I don't even want to know. It doesn't matter, either. There are ten minutes until third-block lunch starts. "How many of these things are around the school?" I ask It.

Larxene pauses typing a text to hell-knows-who-cares. She stares blankly at the floor as if she is counting. After a few seconds, she scratches her yellow-blonde hair, pushing some over one of her eyes. She should keep it like that. She would look way better. What the hell am I saying? She could never look good. She's a monster!

"There are only two of you and Sora. There is this one and one in the junior hall. There _is_ more than just one design, you know. I couldn't use you two on too many of them because your mom would probably find out from your idiot friend's girlfriend and your mom would question me." It groans dramatically. "I _always_ get in trouble for the dumbest things. I'm just trying to show some support for the homosexual population here."

I laugh coldly at this and tear the poster of Sora and me off the wall. It makes a ripping sound. I quickly look at it and make sure I didn't actually tar it. Instead I fold it a bunch of times and shove it in my pocket conspicuously. I pull my phone out of the same pocket and pretend I was just reaching for it. "You're the senior class vice-president. You could be getting ready for prom or raising money to buy your cheerleaders new uniforms that actually cover their asses and you want to play off of a simple _phase_ that people are going through?"

"It's not just a 'simple phase', Riku," Larxene tells me, pushing her phone back into her pocket and putting a hand on her hip defiantly. "It's a sexuality renaissance."

I simply shake my head in disgust. There is nothing else to say to her at this point. "That is _the dumbest_ thing I have ever heard, Larxene." I turn my back and walk away.

Behind me, Larxene's voice calls for my ears. I try to ignore her. I try to pretend that she isn't there. But she says, "Don't fight the change, Riku! Life is a box of chocolates. Remember that."

Yeah, she was right. Life is like a box of chocolates.

You never know what you're gonna get.

O-O

"Larx, don't you get it?" I ask my clueless… my mother's clueless niece. She tilts her head. How many times has she tried to give me that _I'm innocent_ bullshit? It doesn't work, bitch. Just stop. "You've turned sexual identity into nothing more than a trend."

"What's so bad about that?" she asks pointedly. Before I can say anything, she holds up her hand. "No speaking. It was a rhetorical question." I glare and close my mouth. "I already told you, Riku, that this is a sexual renaissance. Imagine what we could accomplish in the world of gay rights if we just accepted who we are. We were all born bisexual anyway. The only difference between us is how far one way we swing."

Right on cue, at the best possible moment to help her argument, the senior class president (and her rebellious boyfriend) Marluxia walks over. He has a fond smile on his face when he sees It and even give me a polite nod of acknowledgement. "Baby we've got places to be. The pep rally starts in an hour."

Larxene's face lights up with a genuine smile. She really likes Marluxia. There's no doubt about it. So why _ever_ was she wearing that _IMRU_ shirt claiming she was bisexual, I don't understand. She's obviously so _not_ it's ridiculous. "Right," she assures him that, "I'll get to the gym in a couple minutes. I just have to finish this up."

Marluxia gives her a subtle grin and kisses her on the cheek. He squeezes her hand then walks away.

I shake my head. "I can't believe you. Oh wait, yes I can. You're a devil child, Larxene," I tell her.

She wears a malicious smirk. She giggles. "Oh Ri-Ri, your words wound me so. There's nothing that can be done now. Didn't you see the posters last week? It's okay to be gay. You can come out now!" She pats me on the shoulder as if I am a child.

I shrug her claws off of me. "I already did because _you_ made me out myself the summer before last. You think I like having everyone assume I'm in love with my best friend just because I spend a ton of time with him?" I ask her, not really wanting an answer.

"People don't _assume _anything. 'Assume' makes an ass out of u and me. They just _know_ you like him." She pokes my arm. "I didn't say anything about you being in love with him. You just admitted it yourself." I flush. She is so nasty. I hate her. How dare she make me unintentionally reveal just how much I like him? Easily—she's Larxene. She does things like that.

But I don't like him, remember? I effing love him.

"Take a chill pill, little cousin. Fighting it will get you nowhere," Larxene scolds in a motherly way that makes me want to throw up.

Shoot me, please.

"Where is _not_ fighting it going to get me? The whole school will think I'm in love with Sora!" I shudder, not stopping the nervous tingle from running down my spine. As long as Sora doesn't know I should be fine. The only one that really needs to stay in the dark is him. That shouldn't be too difficult. He isn't the brightest bulb in the box.

Larxene laughs and rubs my back. She heads off in the direction of the gym, waving half-heartedly. "You said it, not me!"

My face heats up. I'm so red right now it's ridiculous. Why does she have to be such a bitch? She probably gets it from my mother. Who am I kidding? Her mother doesn't even spend time around her. She probably gets it from _my_ mother since she's the one that practically raised Larxene after her dad left her mom. I can relate to It in the sense that we have a lot to deal with in life and have our issues and stuff but she just takes it out the wrong way on the wrong people.

Then, the last person I could possibly consider wanting to see right now comes trailing up to me with her twin in tow. The former's name is Kairi. She has hair the color of a strawberry, long legs but a short torso, and is the boyfriend of my best friend. The latter is her twin sister Namine, who I like way better. Namine is a very reserved platinum blonde that stays out of other peoples' business, especially mine. In fact, she is so far out of my business that I occasionally let her in on it so she knows that people still realize she exists, if only in the shadow of her obnoxious sister.

"Riku," Kairi squeals, releasing her sister's hand and tackle-hugging me by throwing her arms around my neck. She smells like spring flowers… Sora's favorite. "Are you going to stand around and mope or are you coming to the pep rally?" she asks, releasing me and tugging on my hand impatiently. "If we want decent seats we _have to go_ now!"

I think of Larxene and all the evil things she probably plans on doing during the pep rally with her stupid gay-pride campaign. I think of how gross she is and how little I want to see her and be in the same room as her. Lastly, I think of how she made being gay seem like a huge fad to the people at my school and how horrible that is of her. She's giving people 'like me' a bad name.

Then I think of Sora with his floppy brown hair and glittery blue eyes. And that childish smile he gets when he succeeds or the puppy-dog pout when he's embarrassed. And the fact he always goes to pep rallies because he's so god-awful happy.

"Let's go then," I comply willingly. Kairi cheers. I bet she has no idea that her boyfriend is the only reason I ever do anything for her. No doubt I am her friend, but she has no idea. It's not mutual. I have my own set of friends from the JV soccer team, just like she has hers from the dance squad and Sora has his from tennis.

Tennis is such a gay sport for guys that aren't Sora. For Sora it just _works_. He has a match this weekend too, now that I think about it. I think he invited me. Ah well. I'd go even if he didn't because I know he would want me there anyway. Friends generally do, right?

Kairi lets go of me altogether and goes dashing in the direction of the gym. She yells back something about grabbing good seats on the bleachers and text her if we see Sora- _we_ being Namine and me. I sigh deeply and scratch my hair, a few strands of prematurely-gray hair being pulled out. I shed like a border collie in springtime.

"Riku," Namine whispers. I look at her curiously. She is standing mildly with her feet together and her hands clasped, sketchbook clutched to her stomach along with eight different thicknesses of graphite pencils. She peers up at me with her lake-like serene eyes. "You don't want to go in there, do you?" she asks with a ghost of a smile.

I chuckle. "No, not really," I admit to her, folding my arms crossly.

She blushes. "I-I don't really want to either."

"Can't blame ya," I tell her, leaning against the brick wall that has been painted over in an off shade of white. It probably took three or four coats of the stuff to cover the deep red. I blow my bangs out of the line of vision of my sea foam colored eyes.

"We could… stay out here… if you'd like," Namine suggests timidly, shuffling her feet. I raise an eyebrow. I never knew just how nervous she gets around people, but this gives me a pretty good idea. She turns a brighter red than before. "I-I'm not suggesting anything. I just… I'd be lonely…."

Poor girl has to live with Kairi as a sister- someone who is literally the exact opposite of her personality-wise. Namine is a fantastic girl; even a homo like me can admit it. I just feel so bad for her sometimes. It's really sad because I know she used to be in a relationship with a senior that had ended up abusing her. Who was that senior, you ask? Her ex is none other than my mother's niece's boyfriend Marluxia. It would probably explain why Namine has never accepted an offer to come hang out with me. She knows I would never hit on her or anything like that so I just feel bad that my mother's niece is such a bitch.

I think about Kairi asking me to tell her if Sora walks by. What if he walks by and gets the wrong idea?

What does it matter anyway? He'll end up snuggling up to Kairi on the bleachers anyway.

But what if it's all a cover and he's gay and really wants me?

Please, Riku. Stop being naïve. Being gay is just a fad around here.

Oh, right. Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking. I'm insane for daring to start another story and even _consider_ posting it, what with how many people only give a crap about Or Never. But I don't particularly care. I just want to know: what do you think of this idea and do you think I should continue the story? I really want to and probably will anyway, but tell me, will ya?

_Scotty_


	2. Let The Games Continue

**FAD**

**Summary:** Riku's known he was gay since he was ten. Then, his anti-homo high-school decides it's cool to like the same sex. Will his best friends fall victim to the fad? And what's he to do when the one he wants starts playing along?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Cedar Point, either, which is probably worth way more than KH. Which is worth more, Disney or Cedar Point..? Tough call. I'll look into that.

* * *

**Two  
**_Let The Games Continue_

"Riku!" a certain voice that's like music to my ears squeals. I look up from Namine's sketchbook in which she has been drawing since we sat down on this bench about fifteen minutes ago to see Sora running at us, this huge smile plastered to his soft face. Those small lips are curled up with his grin. It touches his eyes. He looks so perfect when he smiles like this.

Kairi is a lucky fuck.

"Hey Sora," I greet as nonchalantly as possible, smiling fondly in return.

"Have you seen Kairi?" he asks between pants. He's trying to catch his breath. His faced is flushed. This is probably how he would have looked if he had ever found out about those stupid posters Larxene made with the picture of us on it. That stupid slogan makes me want to kill someone.

_It's OK to be gay!_

It makes me so mad that infuriated is an understatement. She still has pictures of different couples posted around the school Most of them aren't even couples, just best friends that look happy, but the one thing they all have in common is the appearance of homosexuality at first glance. This whole thing with people talking about being gay and how cool it is and how much they want to take it up the ass is just a stupid phase. I know it'll be over soon enough and I'll go back to being out of style with my gayness.

It's not a fad for me. It's a way of life.

I purse my lips at Sora's question, not really keen on the idea of sending him off to chill with Kairi in the gym. She's probably with Selphie and Tidus anyway, having a high-old time with her friends. She doesn't deserve Sora's company right now. I sigh, defeated by my better judgment, about to tell him exactly where to find his girl, but then Namine, whose face is red in embarrassment, answers for me.

"S-she's upstairs in Mr. Strife's office. She got i-in trouble last block for texting during class," she says, hiding her face behind her sketchbook. I can only see how red she is from a side view, but I'm pretty sure she's the color of a strawberry right now. Yeah. That's it. She's the color of Kairi's hair. She's also a good liar—her voice sounds exactly the same as when she's attempting to have a conversation. Not many people would know this, but I'm really good friends with her compared to… well… everyone. She has some huge social phobias. It's really sad.

Sora doesn't drop his smile. It shrinks a little and doesn't reach those sparkly blue eyes, but it's still there. It's just more subtle. I think he can tell Nam is lying, though. He knows her pretty well. "Oh really?" he questions, tilting his head. His hair flops to one side. I want to feel it. It looks fluffy. "That stinks," he says.

"Yeah, but now you can stay out here with _us_!" I joke. I want him to stay, though. I like the way he makes my heart beat a little bit faster. I like the way my breathing gets a little more difficult.

Namine squeaks. She's so scared to have someone else around. But somehow, she manages to say, "Y-yes. You could sit with us."

Impressed, I put my hand on her shoulder and give it a light squeeze. From behind her notebook, I see her smiling slightly. She's proud of herself. I know she is. I'd like to think that she is making strides toward living her dream. You see, Namine wants to not only be an artist, but she writes really good music and wants to share it with people. But first she has to get over her fear of people .

Sora takes a few steps closer to Namine. He puts a hand on her head and ruffles her hair a little in a brotherly way. I stare up at him, hoping he doesn't notice. I almost puke when I notice the hickey on his neck. It's so nasty. Why does he have to flaunt it?

It's like Kairi's shoving it in my face that I can't have him.

Bitch, please. That thing is nothing. I bet he wouldn't be pulling the collar on his shirt up uncomfortably if I had given that purple bruise to him.

"I guess I'm staying with you guys then. Move over, Riku," he orders, kicking me lightly in the shin playfully. I kick him back. It starts an all-out war between us. Namine is shaking with subtle laughter. I am pleased we're even getting her to show something other than shyness.

He kicks me a little too hard and I grin evilly. Not caring what people think if they walk by (the hallway is barren anyway other than the three of us being idiots) I grab Sora by the arm. He yelps, laughing as I pull him onto my lap. He giggles like a girl.

I think it's cute.

I think he comes across as extremely gay at times like this, what with the way he shifts his body so it molds perfectly to mine; the way when I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and lean my head on the back of his neck his skin heats up and he covers my hands with his; the way he tilts his head back so his neck melds with my shoulder. I can feel him breathing, both on my ear and with the way his chest rises up and down.

Yeah. This is nice. But it's just a fashion trend. For the record, Sora _loves_ to keep up with the times. He could be participating in the sick game my mother's niece started. You know she only started it to piss me off? There's no other reason she would even consider doing something like this. I could thank her for giving me a moment like this, but I could kill her for making it unreal.

Literally—this isn't real. Not for Sora. If it's not real for him, it would never be real for me. I'm a fucking tool for him. I'd do anything he asked whenever he asked it of me. I mean, I already _do_ that, but I would do anything.

A-ny-thing.

I feel my cell going off in my pocket, ringing quietly under Sora to _Dude Looks Like a Lady_.

That's Kairi texting me.

I remove one of my arms from around Sora. Or I try to, but he whines. He sits up straight. "Don't _move_," he demands.

I turn bright red. I love when he says things that encourage me and all, but he picked a horrible time. "Your girlfriend is texting me," I inform him, moving a little so he will, in discomfort, shift off my pocket. He doesn't. I frown at him. He huffs like an angry child.

He's so cute when he complains.

"I don't care. I don't wanna move," he tells me.

I glare at the back of his head. Does he have any idea what kind of idea this would give Kairi? She would get really mad at me and considering the fact we're at least partially friends, I don't want that to happen… no matter how much I'm enjoying feeling his breathing through my chest being against his back-dear God please stop me before I end up with a boner. That would be mortifying.

"And I don't want Kairi to bitch. So get off of me," I tell him, instantly feeling guilty afterwards. I wonder if he knows I could stand just sitting there, being close to him all day. I hope he doesn't. I would be the most embarrassed boy on the block. I finally pull my cell out of my pocket. I flip the slide open so I don't have to go to the convoluted "unlock" process. It's really fucking annoying.

_New Text Message Kairi_

_Have yew seen Sor yet?_

I love how she treats me like a tree. Admittedly, I do tend to be woody.

Whoops, did I think that?

_Nope. Not yet. Sorry._

I smile evilly at my phone, happy to torture Kairi as opposed to just telling her that her boyfriend does not feel like being around her. He _chose_ to chill with Namine and me. We didn't force him to do anything.

I hear Sora clear his throat and I look up at him. From my peripheral vision I notice Nam look, too. I raise an eyebrow at him like, _what_. "You made me get up so you could take two seconds to text back_ who_?" He folds his arms over his chest gruffly, trying to glare. It doesn't really work for him so it's pretty freaking funny.

I nod as if it's obvious. "Kairi," I tell him. He blinks. "She told us to let her know when you were going to the gym so she could look out for you as you walked in," I explain, pretending I already told him. But no, Namine lied to him like the good girl she is, remember?

She's so my best friend right now.

He looks pointedly at Namine, trying to pull off another glare. Again, it doesn't work. When will he just give in? I mean, it's adorable and all but the same trick can't work that many times.

Yet for some reason it works for him.

"Namine, you told me she was in trouble," Sora points out. Earth to Captain Obvious: your brain censors have ceased function. We have _no_ idea why.

"I… Well, I-I… I mean… It was…" Namine struggles to form a sentence and breaks down, tears welling up in her eyes. Instinctively, like a protective older brother, I wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to me. She buries her head in the crook of my neck, facing away from the cause of her fear, and cries quietly. I only know because I can hear the near-muted sobs.

Sora's eyes go wide momentarily then droop. I can tell he feels bad. I know that look. That's the look he gives when he thinks he's screwed up. He guiltily comes closer. I give him a warning glance. I don't care how much I love him; if you hurt a girl's (that isn't Kairi's) feelings, then you're a twisted guy. You have to apologize for things like that.

"Aw, Namine, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Don't be sad." He tries to comfort her. He gets down on one knee so he is at eye-level with her. "Come on, Namine. Can you at least look at me?"

She shakes her head into my shoulder, whimpering. "N-no, I can't."

I stifle a laugh at this. Poor Sora, getting nowhere with the lady; can't say I'm surprised. He's way better with guys anyway. I mean, girls dig him and all because he's so adorable, but he would make a better partner for a guy than a girl. What kind of girl would want to deal with his hyperactivity twenty-four seven? I barely do. I enjoy it, but I try not to so much because it would give me away.

I rub Namine's back comfortingly, burying my face in the silky, ruffled hair on the top of her head. "It's alright, Namine. Sora's not going to hurt you… too much," I say wryly. She squeals and clutches my arm.

Sora gapes. I laugh. "That wasn't cool, Riku!"

I smile to myself. "It was cool, Sora. You just don't like it when people notice how evil you really are," I tease.

He stomps his foot. There he goes with the "glaring" again. "I am not!"

Behind him, I see Kairi walking over. She's finally realized that she has to get him herself, huh? I'm not upset to see her or anything; I'm still her friend and sort-of vice-versa even though I have a thing for her boyfriend. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Hey, wait a second…

"Oh really," I press, purposely making my voice louder and more dramatic. "Then why did you call Namine ugly?" I ask. His jaw hits the floor when he hears Kairi shouting at him upon catching my diabolical plan coming to fruition.

Sorry, Sora. You teased me. You reminded me of just how in-style I am and how out-of-style you are right now. You earned this.

Or maybe you didn't. Maybe I'm just an asshole.

Me an asshole? Never.

"Sora, you insulted Namine?" Kairi asks, shooting daggers with her eyes. I have to hand it to her, I had no idea that she could even glare. At least she _can_. I now know who wears the pants in this relationship.

Not that I didn't know before. Now it's just for sure.

"Wah?" he gasps, taken aback. He flails his arms in exasperation. "I didn't do anything! Riku's just trying to get me in trouble!"

Kairi turns to look at me. She folds her arms and taps her foot impatiently. "Riku, is this true?"

Sora looks at me with those eyes—those almond-shaped blue eyes that I absently lose myself in. He is begging for me to help him out or throw him a bone. Admittedly, I _did_ cause this. Actually Namine caused it when she asked if Sora wanted to stay with us. He said yes. He could have left. He could have gone off with Kairi. He chose not to. So why should I bother helping him out if he put himself here?

He's so lucky I love him.

"Guilty as charged," I say with a smile, removing my arm from around Namine. Her head is still on my shoulder, but I decide not to shove her off. That would be rude. "I'm just aggravating. Sorry for the scare, Kairi."

"And I thought you said you hadn't seen him," she points out, giving me a suspicious look.

Yeah. You give me that suspicious look and dare me to tell you that your boyfriend sat on my lap.

"He just got here," I lie easily, leaning back against the wall comfortably. Kairi purses her lips. I seriously doubt she believes me, but hey. That's her choice. As far as I'm concerned the real Sora _did_ just get here. "Don't give me that look," I reprimand her awkward stare.

"I wasn't giving you a _look_, Riku. I'm just confused," she states crossly. "I wanted you all to be in the gym though because I was going to wait until we were all together to announce the good news!" she exclaims, putting her own audible exclamation point on the end of her statement.

Sora's face lights up in excitement. "What is it?"

"It's not my news to tell," Kairi says, waving her finger playfully in front of Sora's face. I try not to think about how cute they really are together. "Namine, why don't you tell them what you're planning," the strawberry head suggests.

I feel Namine's face heat up through my shirt. Her hands are going clammy, too. I can feel them shaking around my arm. I cover one of her hands with mine and mutter something about it being okay. After a few extremely long seconds, she says, "This summer, I-I want… to go to Cedar Point…" Sora and I simultaneously blink. I double check that she's talking about the amusement park in Ohio known as the greatest roller coaster park in the world. She nods, heating up again.

"How do you intend on getting there?" I ask her, hating to put a damper on her desires.

Kairi waves her hand in the air. "I was going to talk to our parents. They would never believe we were really going if Namine asked. They think she's still a sweet little girl, but I know she's looking for a good time," the crazy girlfriend of my best friend says with a wink. I laugh. "Basically we were going to take care of the airfare and take a group of people with us. But that's for summer vacation."

"Hey, it's only a couple weeks away," I point out. _Only a couple more weeks of Larxene._

_Oh fuck yeah._

"It's good to be prepared ahead of time," I add.

"You better believe it is! That place is one of the most popular parks in the world. Going just once is going to be considered monumental by the people at our school since their so… dull," Kairi agrees with me. This is why we're friends—we're still on the same page with stuff.

Sora suddenly gives Namine this really weird look and I know what he wants to ask but I'm really hoping he's not going to ask it. Against my will and telepathy messages begging him not to, he stupidly says, "Why would _you_ want to go somewhere exciting, Namine? Don't you usually stay away from stuff like that?"

She chokes. I feel her swallow and shake her head. "N-no…" she whispers. "I-I can have fun." She raises her head to reveal her tear-stained cheeks drying off, eyes filled with fire. She looks purposefully at Sora with a narrow, intense look that just screams everything she won't out loud. "I will have fun! We're going to Cedar Point and riding the Millennium Force," she yells at Sora, throwing one of her arms out, hand outstretched then clenching it to a fist. "I'll show you I can have fun!"

If that wasn't the most out of character moment I have ever seen in my life then I definitely have no idea what was. She collapses, fainting with her head landing on my shoulder, arm dangling limply at her side now, eyes closed after rolling back into her head.

I run my fingers through her hair blindly, toying with some of the strands. "We should probably get her something for that before we go."

Kairi smiles sheepishly. "I should've known she'd get worked up. She was really excited when I told her I wanted us to go on a trip this summer."

Sora still looks lost. "Why does she even want to go there? That's not her kind of place, is it?" he asks dumbly. Right now I'm mildly embarrassed to like him at all, much less love him. He's such a dumbass; but he's Kairi's dumbass. She gets to deal with it.

I shake my head in disappointment at Sora, smiling slightly. Kairi whacks him on the arm. "Stop it! Namine can do whatever she wants and if she wants to ride roller coasters then she can ride roller coasters."

"How are you even going to convince your parents to let you guys leave?" he asks, going once again into arm-flailing-spaz-attack mode.

"Just shut up, Sora," I recommend with a laugh. "You're making yourself look like an idiot," I inform him. Kairi nods and throws a _yeah_ in. "Don't question it. Let's just wait and see what happens."

_Yeah, Riku; let's wait and see if you can steal Sora from your own friend._

Would I do that…?

_He just doesn't know he wants it yet._

Just keep telling yourself that, faggot.

* * *

**A/N**: You like? I put a tiny little RiSor moment in there. I know I'm already starting to lose the basic idea of this story, if only a little bit. I'm so sorry. I make lots of changes while writing. I'll get through their school year and then write parts of summer because that is going to be very important. I have no predictions for chapter count, but I have to admit I love writing longer chapters. It gives me satisfaction. Anyways, reviews are love. Love me?

Scotty.


	3. Family Night

**Three  
**_Family Game Night_

Once a week every week since I was eight my family has (attempted, at the least) held a Family Game Night consisting some random game we could all participate in for about an hour. Generally it would be my mom, dad, me, Larxene, my friend Axel from the soccer team, and Sora. My parents only invite Larxene to be polite since they know she doesn't like being left out of fucking _anything_. Axel is a new addition since I just met him this year, but he's a pretty cool guy and we get along when he isn't being a dumbass. Sora has been there for almost every single one since my parents consider him part of the family. We've known each other since… what, birth? Either way, it's been a really long time and my parents love him.

_They're not the only ones._

They definitely are not.

Tonight is Apples to Apples. We try not to play Apples to Apples earlier in the school year because my parents know how crazy that game makes Larxene and Sora. They get all heated up in competition and trying to put down the most obscene answers you could conjure. It's one of the best games in the history of history. If you haven't played, here's how it works: each round, one person is the judge. It's the judges job to draw a green card, read out the adjective and the synonyms, then once everyone else picks a red card and puts it face down, the judge collects them and picks the winner of the round. Every round the judge role goes to a different person. You need a certain amount of cards to win. Right now, the coffee table in our living room has the usual group around it _plus_ Namine tonight. I didn't feel like letting Kairi take her fainted sister home because I had no idea what her parents would think so I just brought her back here. She woke up around five and almost had a heart attack trying to hold a dinner conversation with my parents, but it all worked out somehow.

To my right is Sora, whose hand I have no difficulty seeing. He always gets great cards for making innuendos but never does. I doubt he gets them. Going around the table counter clockwise from him is Larxene, my dad, my mom, Axel then Namine. Finally, here I am back at the beginning. It was probably a bad idea to put a horny bastard like Axel next to Nam, but that's a chance that just has to be taken. It doesn't look like he's doing much harm. In fact, she's laughing at half the things he says if only subtly.

It's my turn to be the judge. I pick up a green card from the deck. "The word is dangerous," I state. Everyone looks down at the seven cards in their hands. "Risky, chancy, hazardous," I list the synonyms, lying the card flat on the coffee table.

A pile of red-backed cards accumulate in front of me.

"Everyone's in?" I ask. Everyone nods. One at a time I flip the red cards over and read them. "A Bull Fight; Throwing Rocks; 'Under My Bed'; Whips and Chains; Doing the Hokey-Pokey; and finally, Berlin – 1945," I read. I'm secretly trying to guess which one is Sora's. I always try to guess whose card is whose.

Whips and Chains is definitely Larxene.

Doing the Hokey-Pokey has _got_ to be my embarrassing old man.

Berlin in 1945 was during World War II. That's probably Namine's.

Okay, I think I know which one is Sora's. Let's test exactly how well I know him by purposely _not_ picking his card. I pull Larxene, dad, and Namine's cards into a stack and set them in the discard pile. All three of my guesses are proven correct. Dad sighs and shakes his head. Larxene snaps her fingers and curses. Namine hangs her head.

I hold up _Under My Bed_. "Gotta go with under the bed," I state.

Axel cheers. "Ha ha! Alright, Riku!" He takes the _dangerous_ card from me.

I pass the deck of green cards on to Sora. I reach for the large ream of red cards to deal out an extra card to everyone, but I freeze. Why? I freeze because Sora rests his hand on top of mine atop the green cards and his hands are really warm and smooth and I feel the slightest shaking and can't help wondering why he would be shivering like that. I nervously, _awkwardly_, remove my hand from under his and ask him if he's cold. He shakes his head.

Sora picks up a green card and reads it. "Repulsive," he says. God I love the sound of his voice. "Disgusting, offensive, fowl," he recites. Then he snaps his fingers. "Where was my Riku card for that?"

I turn bright red. Not loving him so much now.

Everyone excluding me cracks up. Larxene sounds like a dying hyena. Axel sounds like he's going to cry from laughing so hard. Mom and dad are both really subtle about it. Shit, even Namine is laughing openly, large smile crossing her shy features.

"If only I'd known where my Sora card was for _feminine_," I find myself muttering darkly, folding my arms gruffly. Sora apparently catches that because his jaw drops. He whacks me on the arm, knowing I couldn't honestly stay mad at him.

"That was mean!" he whines. "Take it back!"

I think it'd be fun to toy with him a little bit. "Mm you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, actually, I would!"

Everything goes silent when Sora yells at me. His face reads that he's kidding, but I'm the only one that can see it what with the way his hair is hiding the bulk of his face. I wish I could see him better. Suddenly, Axel interjects with _the dumbest_ possible comment he could make at a time like this.

"That's what she said."

I turn around slowly like that stupid evil puppet in the Chucky, Chuckie, _whatever_ movies with a scowl on my face and narrow eyes that could knock a fly off a shit wagon. I hope Axel knows that he is now in a horrible position with me.

_That's what she said._

God damn it!

X

Between rounds, Larxene gives me this weird look while having a strange head spasm. Oh wait, that's her, asking me to meet her in the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow. She grits her teeth, mouthing profanities at me. I shrug and use the couch behind me to push up to my feet.

I don't notice the look of displeasure Sora gives. I also don't notice him reach out to grab my arm, swipe at it, but miss it. But I do hear him whine, causing me to turn back when I hit the kitchen doorway and note the adorable pout settled on his lips. I can't help but give him the tiniest content smile. He just looks so helpless. I wish I could just throw my arms around him and protect him, but I'm just not that lucky.

I turn back to my mother's niece and sigh. "What do you want, Larxene?" I huff, leaning against the refrigerator. I blow my bangs out of my eyes—not that I want to look at her or anything. I just want her to know I'm glowering.

"I want to commend you on such a _fabulous_ performance," she comments in a snarky voice that I could punch her for. But I don't need to get bitched at for hitting a girl even though she's not a girl. She's a demon. She's a demon from hell come to piss me off and make life suck. "I was wondering if you minded that I want to take a few pictures."

I sneer, snickering, "For what? I already told you, Sora doesn't like guys. You're not dragging him into this."

The devil sighs. She shakes her head. "I already know that. I figured since you don't want to do anything with Sora," she says, deliberately pausing because she knows how much I really want to do with him before finishing. "If you don't want to work with him, how about I get some pictures of you with Axel?"

I raise an eyebrow. "_That's_ what you pulled me away from Apples to Apples for?"

No one interrupts Apples to Apples. It's possibly the greatest game in history.

Larxene smiles at me. I wonder if it's real or not. It looks kinder than it usually does. Then she tells me, "Axel owes me one. Besides, since when did he like chicks? It's just a couple pictures, cousie."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, it's just a couple pictures, Riku," she grumbles. Then she runs her fingers through her hair and waves her little digital camera around. "What do you say?"

I sigh. I turn my head to look past the doorframe, past my parents, at Sora. He's sitting there with his eyes closed, laughing at something stupid Axel said, no doubt. His smile is radiant. His tan is glowing in the ambiance of my living room. Only one heavily-shaded lamp has been on all evening since the sun went down along with a few candles on the end tables. Sora's eyes open slowly, like something out of a movie, a stunning aquamarine set of gems glowing in the dim lighting. He looks golden. He looks _perfect._

"You promise to keep him out of it," I order rather than request. "You exploit him one time and I'll destroy you," I threaten Larxene fully, shooting her a pointed glare.

She beams and claps her hands together in victory. "Sure, I won't do anything bad to Sora, blah dee blah. Do you want to do the pictures in your room?" she asks.

I flush. There are pictures of Sora and I all over the room. Also, my room is a huge mess. I bite my lower lip in thought. "If I clean it now real quick then we can use it." _And maybe Sora can stay the night! _

"Then what are you waiting for, Ri-Ri? Get to it, bitch boy!" she commands, smacking me on the shoulder. I send her a death glare with the full intention of killing her. She simply smirks and ruffles my hair. "You got a couple more years before you can intimidate me," she informs me, shoving me in the direction of the living room.

X

I throw the last of my dirty clothes from the floor into a white hamper that hides in my closet. I have so much laundry to do it's insane. You can see the floor for the most part now. I think I might keep my room clean from now on. I stuff my PS2 and Wii, along with thirty-some games for the former and five for the latter, in one of my random drawers that had nothing in it. I turn around from the television hanging from the wall and stare at the disaster-piece that is my bed.

_There is no way in hell I can do this._

Three knocks hit my door quietly and the doorknob twists. I glare at it. Stupid Larxene; can't she leave me alone for five damn minutes? I glance at the wall clock out of the corner of my eye. Oops. I started cleaning half-an-hour ago. I wonder if she even remembers that _she_ made me do this. When she opens that door I'm so hurting her.

But she doesn't open the door. Sora opens the door and peaks his head in. "Mind if I come in?" he asks intrusively, entering before I can even answer. He closes the door behind politely. His head swivels this way and that, nodding in approval of my now-clean room. "Wow. I can't even remember the last time I saw your floor."

I snort. "Believe me, neither can I." I nod toward the bed. "Now I have to do _that_."

He blinks at the mess of sheets, blankets, and pillows. I think he's cleaning it in his head, figuring out how to get it done efficiently. My face is heating up just thinking about him on my bed. I mean, he's been on my bed hundreds of times. But now… now it's different. He isn't just Sora my best friend. No. Now he's Sora the guy I somewhere along the line fell in love with—deep, unreciprocated love. His eyes tear from my bed and meet mine. My face goes red. Did he catch me staring?

Shit.

"Come on," he says, yanking all the spare blankets off my bed. He discards them carelessly to the floor until a mountain of fuzzy blankets is in front of me.

I like micro-fleece a lot.

"You fold these and I'll take care of the rest," he says, throwing the pillows to the ground.

Obediently like the tool-ish dog I am, I start folding the blankets. Turns out there are seven of them that usually stay on my bed. I only end up sleeping under one of them at night, though. I decide to stuff five of them on the top shelf of my closet. One at a time I reach up and stack them. When I get to the last to put up, I have to stand on my toes, but I still can't reach. Damn it. I'm not even all that short! This is unfair. I glare at the shelf.

"Glaring at it isn't going to do anything," Sora tells me perkily. I spin on my heel to see him lying down on my pristinely made bed. The sheets are tight. The pillows are fluffed. "You're welcome," he says, swinging his feet over the side and coming over to me. He snatches the blanket from my hands and smiles up at me in that dazzling way only he can. I gulp. "Get me up there, will ya?"

My eyes almost fall out of my head. "Like… how?" I ask sheepishly, scratching the back of my head nervously. My heart is pounding against my ribs.

"Hmm… Grab my hips and lift- like they do in ballroom dancing!" he laughs. I chuckle a little to myself, still struck by the fact he wants me to touch him.

Grip his hips and lift… In my mind I'm so taking that the wrong way.

He faces the closet, standing squarely. He looks coyly over his shoulder at me. "Ready?"

I settle my hands on his curvy, girl-like hips. Maybe that's just his belt. I hoist him up, realizing how light he is. He's always been small, but this is just crazy. I bet his girlfriend doesn't weigh less than he does. And he has large feet, too, so he shouldn't be done growing yet. He should probably gain some weight so his body is proportionate when he's older.

Ugh, what am I doing pointing out his flaws? There aren't _that_ many of them.

"Neh… Got it!" he successfully woots, wriggling out of my grasp skillfully and dropping to the ground gracefully, not stumbling in the slightest. "All done," he says with a bright smile.

I'm trying not to acknowledge how close we are. I'm trying _so hard_ not to think about how much I want to run my fingers through his hair; how much I want to hold him against me; how badly I want to kiss him and for how long I've wanted to. If I kissed him, if only once, I think I could die satisfied.

A calm quiet washes over us. There are no sounds coming from downstairs anymore. The family probably went to eat dessert or something. Maybe Axel's stuck in the bathroom. Who knows? Who cares?

Who cares, huh..?

I wonder…

"Hey, Sora," I quietly try to get his attention.

He blinks, refocusing himself. He's been staring blankly at my face this whole time, like he's been in a total daze. "Yep?"

"Mind if I try something real quick?" I request mildly, scuffing one of my bare feet on the rough carpet.

He shrugs. "I don't see why not."

My heart jumps. I manage to tell him to close his eyes. He listens and shuts them lightly. Mindlessly, I lift my shaking hand up to his face. I skim over his right cheek, feeling the smooth skin warm beneath my cool fingers. I take a step closer to him so our bodies are barely touching. He's a few inches shorter so I have to tilt my head slightly down to inspect him this closely. I push my hand through his soft, chocolate-colored hair. A smile graces his lips. After combing through his hair a little more, I rest my hand on the back of his neck. I lower my face to his, eyes fluttering shut with instinct, and carefully, cautiously, and most of all in utter _fear_ ghost my lips over his. I feel his skin heating up. I can't believe I'm doing this. God, he's never going to talk to me again. I could've hidden it from him. I could've kept it a secret. But no, I have to be stupid and kiss him.

The strangest thing happens.

His body, while his spine is shuddering, seems to control itself by making him sling his arms around my waist like he would when he'd hug me. He presses his mouth against mine with an equally cautious force, barely existent, but very noticeable.

I'm so red right now. I'm so happy. My heart is uncontrollable. My breathing is uneven through my nose. I can't hear anything at all except for a small click from somewhere. I don't know what it is. I don't care what it is. It's like the world is _gone_. The only thing is this moment. But I don't want to take any more chances. I gently pull back. He squeaks in protest, but I just smile, touching my forehead to his. I was partially right—his face is pink. His eyes are twinkling.

I change the subject slyly, asking him with a diabolical smirk, "So what did you come up here for before you started cleaning my room, anyway?"

Apparently mortified, he hangs his head, resting it against my chest. "I… was going to ask if I could spend the night…"

In my head, I swear he wants to add, _but I'm not so sure if I want to anymore_. I'm hoping he doesn't, though. That would be so devastating. I just laid everything on the table for him to see. He better not reject me that rudely or I'll kick his ass.

Who am I kidding? I could never kick his ass. Hurting Sora is worse than hurting a girl.

At least to me it is.

"Still want to?" I ask unsurely, unhooking my hand from the nape of his neck and allowing my arm to rest.

He says nothing, only nods.

"I'll take that as a yes," I assure him, using my other hand to ruffle his hair playfully. I smile down at his sudden shyness. It's cute. "Now let's go downstairs. I'm hungry."

He releases his arms from around me and jumps and down like a little kid. He loves food. I knew that would make a good segue. "Cookies?" he squeals.

I walk over to my door and open it for him chivalrously. I nod at him and motion for him to come along, hesitating to speak what I really want to say: _Whatever you want._

**

* * *

**

I spoil the people who read this! Gosh, Or Never is just getting to the AkuRoku, but for this I have them taking a step towards the plot already. Also, these are longer chapters than most of mine on-average. If you're wondering what happened to Larxene's pictures she has to take, don't worry. That's for later. Next chapter maybe? I hope you liked this installment! I have such a hard time writing this story and I can't pinpoint why, which is really annoying. Maybe I need to go watch some KH2 cutscenes... Yeah, I'll go do that. Reviews equal love. Tell me what you think! :D

Make love, not war. Just throwing that out there.

Scotty


	4. BFFLS

**FAD**

**Summary:** Riku's known he was gay since he was ten. Then, his anti-homo high-school decides it's cool to like the same sex. Will his best friends fall victim to the fad? And what's he to do when the one he wants starts playing along?

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the way I'm controlling the characters. BWAHHAHAHAH

**Four  
**_BFFLS_

"Riku," I hear Sora hiss at me. He pokes my shoulder.

We're sitting on the couch watching _Dumb and Dumber_ when he decides to start pestering me. The lights have been out for this first half-hour of the film, me snuggled comfortably under my favorite red polyester blanket and Sora sitting beside me with a bowl of ice cream. The ice cream was gone ten minutes ago though. So now he's just been sitting with his back against the arm of the couch, feet pressed against my thighs. I wonder if he's using me to keep warm, because personally I love having physical contact with him, if only something so simple and platonic as this. I don't really mind.

"Riku, dammit, listen to me!" he hisses louder, poking my shoulder harder.

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow in lack of any other facial expression that doesn't involve me drooling over how adorable he looks with the LED from the TV hitting his face, illuminating it a little and creating striking shadows, enhancing already perfected features. Is it even fair that a god allowed someone this amazing to exist? Man, after that kiss earlier I've just been on cloud fucking nine. I can't get the feeling of his lips on mine out of my mind. It's crazy. I can't help wondering if he's feeling the same. I doubt it because he _so obviously_ has his girlfriend and likes _girls_. Just remember, he kissed me back.

Who knows, maybe he's just trying to follow the latest trend. _Everyone _knows being gay is the coolest thing ever.

"What?" I hiss back, smirking a little at my random chains of thought trailing into totally different topics that may or may not involve his pants coming off.

"Share the blanket?" he requests mildly with an irresistible pout. Somehow I manage to resist it. I shake my head and pull the blanket farther up onto me, cuddling into it. He gapes. "_Please, Riku?_" he whines.

I groan and throw my head back, hitting my neck against the back of the couch. "Don't use the whiney voice, Sora. It's really annoying," I tell him. I honestly despise his whiney voice. He's been perfecting it for years, solely for the purpose of agitating me when I don't give him what he wants.

So he keeps whining. "_Please!"_

"No. I'm using it."

"Please, Riku?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Come on…"

"I already told you no," I snort.

He sticks his lower lip out the slightest bit farther, increasing the effect of his pout on me. My heart slams against my ribs. I try to ignore it and fail. I feel myself sweating. I'm heating up all over my body, skin tingling. My vision is going slightly hazy. _Is _he thinking about that kiss? Does he think it meant anything? What if he already forgot? Sora's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. He could've completely forced it out of his mind.

I sigh and in lieu of myself, I scoot over closer to him and give him about half of the blanket to use. He beams and spins so he's sitting next to me in extremely close proximity. Our thighs are touching. Our knees bump into each other and it starts an all-out war. When it's over in a couple seconds, Sora pulls the blanket over his body. It's really warm under here. Oh gosh. I'm getting really kinky thoughts. It starts with us holding hands. Then he kisses me. Then we end up making out and somehow he ends up with his mouth on my dick and I love the though so much that outside of my fantasies I end up with a hard-on.

Life sucks.

_God, if you love me, don't let him notice._

Apparently God is listening, too. Sora leans his head on my shoulder, spiky soft hair grazing over the skin of my neck, cheek hot against my shoulder; I can feel it through the simple white beater I've got on over my baggy black shorts. I don't really care about what I wear at night, especially considering it's only Sora around. Also, it is about 11:10, which is a good time.

I blink, suddenly realizing something. "Hey Sora, it's almost 11:11. Are you gonna make a wish?" I ask.

He glances at the glances out of the corner of his eye at the clock. Noticing I'm correct, he nods, his hair tickling me. I hold back a chuckle. "Yeah, I think I will," he says giddily. I can hear his contagious smile and find myself mimicking it subconsciously.

11:11 pm comes.

You'll never guess what I wish for.

_I wish Sora would fall in love with me._

Don't pretend you're surprised; I've been wishing for the same guy at 11:11 almost every night since middle school. At least I'm consistent.

"What'd you wish for?" he asks me.

I blush and elbow him lightly to hide the embarrassment. "It won't come true if I tell you, stupid."

He pushes himself off of me by planting his hand on my heated thigh and shoving himself away. I frown in displeasure. For one thing he almost touched my crotch and for another he's not touching me anymore, which is really disappointing because I like having him close to me.

"I don't get it. How is someone supposed to make your wish come true if they don't even know what it is?" Sora huffs, folding his arms and scowling at the television on which Jim Carrey is chasing down a character named Mary Swanson. See, if that Lloyd Christmas guy married her, she would be Mary Christmas. Too bad she's already married and he's a retard.

"Why would you want to make my wish come true in the first place?" I ask my friend with a laugh, planting my hand on his head and ruffling his hair. I take note of the pink that begins to tint his cheeks. "What if it's something _evil_?"

His blue eyes grimace, drooping. "You wouldn't wish for anything bad, would you?" he asks insecurely.

Ha. Cute. He knows I hate Larxene, right? Hey, whatever happened to her wanting to take those pictures of Axel and me anyway? That's really weird. She never took any. Huh. I'll ask her about it in school on Monday or I'll text her later. She's probably still awake right now; devil girl likes to go to sleep late.

"Of course I wouldn't," I lie with a smile easier than Miley Cyrus. Woops, did I think that? Silly me—I must have forgotten that Hannah Montana is a 'virgin.' "What did _you_ wish for?" I ask him the same he asked me in hopes of pulling an actual answer out of him.

"I thought you just said it wouldn't come true if you told me," he points out, nudging me with his shoulder and a playful glare. The only thing giving it away is that amazing smile on his face.

I laugh and give him a _yeah, right_ look. "That's different because it's me. Unlike you, I actually _could_ make your wish come true."

And I know I'm being honest when I say that because all he ever does is prove my points correct. I don't even need to explain more than I already have. It hurts, too, because I'm usually always right and when I'm right it doesn't end up happily. For once I wish I could be wrong. Why couldn't I be born stupid?

"How much you want to bet that I could make your wish come true?" Sora presses, eyes narrowed challengingly.

I smirk. The second I tell him what I wished for I'll lose it laughing. And then I'll win. And then I'll be proven right yet again. I have a perfect score, you know. "It's more like how I want to bet that you _wouldn't_."

"Couldn't?"

"No, wouldn't, stupid. You wouldn't do it. There are so many factors that play along with it that you just wouldn't do it and put so much on the line to make my wish come true."

He flushes. "I ruined a forty-two kill streak for you."

I tap my chin, remembering that day. It _was_ really cool of him to ruin his kill streak for me. He was on a roll that day. I mean, he was completely blowing me out of the water. Usually I'm the one powning him, too, so it was weird. Epic, but it was weird. Now I'm tempted to ask, _would you end your relationship with Kairi for me?_ But I don't because that would make this moment way more awkward than it needs to be.

"What, do you mean our friendship or our _relationship_ relationship?" Sora asks.

Shit. I so said that out loud, didn't I?

"Um…" I avert my eyes and scratch my head. "The second one," I tell him.

Butterflies are swarming in my stomach. Their wings are batting against the lining of my body. I can feel them begging to be set free. I'm so nervous right now. My mouth is dry. I think I'm going to pass out.

"It depends on the reasoning, but if it makes sense then I would," he drawls, kicking one foot up on the coffee table before us.

My face turns bright red. I swear it does. And in the near-nonexistent lighting of the living room, I feel like he can see it. I almost think he can see through it to the real purpose of me wondering these things.

But Sora was never that smart.

"Well…" I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling like it has answers to my innermost questions written on it. "What if there's a chance it strains _our_ friendship."

"Is there a chance that it could make it stronger, too?"

_Slam!_

There goes my heart against my ribs again. They feel like they're breaking and the rush that I'm getting from it is insane. I mean, I want to just jump him right now. He's so vulnerable. He's sitting around in that baggy black shirt and those crazy lightning-bolt boxers and expects me to not want him? This is why I never told him—because he's so undeniable when he's clothed it just gets worse when we're alone at night. He would probably tease the ever-loving life out of me if I actually confessed.

"You could say that," I decide on saying.

"Then I'd do it in a heartbeat."

_Slam!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter four, kids! Tell me whatcha think. Drop it a line. Be cool, yo.

Scotty


	5. Skippers

**FAD**

**Summary:** Riku's known he was gay since he was ten. Then, his anti-homo high-school decides it's cool to like the same sex. Will his best friends fall victim to the fad? And what's he to do when the one he wants starts playing along?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own this shit. Not even the story it's so shitty I just don't want to own it.

**Five**

School on Monday and it's first block; my head is buried in my arms, which are folded on my desk. First block every day I have Chemistry with Larxene (fuck my life) because she's behind and I'm ahead in the studies; last year I did some extra courses over summer so I could work toward graduating a year or so early. I don't want to be in school any longer than I have to be. It sucks.

I hate stupid people what can I say?

A claw scratches down my bare arm. I shudder and jolt up, head swirling. I hold it in one hand and groan, glowering at my mother's niece. Of course _she_ woke me up. No one is bitchy enough to try pestering her aunt's son because I'm like her property. She's the only one who can terrorize me, according to a tiny (bull.) list of rules she has.

"May I help you, Larx?" I ask, raising a tired brow.

"Yes you can for once!" she squeals, reaching into her black messenger bag. She pulls out her phone and her digital camera. "I wanted to tell you that the shot for the campaign is fucking awesome, dude. You really pulled it together."

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Axel left before we got to take the pictures or anything."

She nods knowingly and clicks a button on her camera, filing through pictures. "Right, but I wasn't talking about that. I meant the awesome image of you kissing Sora!" She grins maliciously. "How was it? How did he taste? Was it _everything_ you've been imagining for the past hell-knows-how-many years?"

My jaw drops.

_You have got to be kidding me._

I feel my face contorting into a scowl. She broke her almost-promise to me. Fury bubbles up under my skin. "You better be joking, Larxene."

"Mm, I'm not, thank you very much. Would you like to see it?" she offers, wagging her camera in front of my face. I snatch it out of her grasp and stare at the viewing screen, disgruntled by what I see. "Nice, isn't it?"

"How the hell did you even get this?" I ask, trying not to zone out and go into a dreamy daze by thinking about the feeling of his mouth on mine and having him in my arms—where he belongs, might I add. It's not like I want to really _steal him_ from Kairi or something. No, I'm not like that. It'd just be nice if he was mine instead of hers. Anyway, I hear Larxene cackle. I glare at her more intensely. "Seriously, Larxene, how did you take this?"

"You were so focused on the boy I just carefully opened the door and snapped it," she simply says with a solemn shrug. I want to punch that smile right off her ugly face. What Marluxia sees in her, I don't fucking know.

My phone buzzes in my pocket twice. I stop it before the third vibration by opening the text.

_New Text Message Sora_

_I'm bored._

I sniff, smiling fondly. Got to admit, I love getting random texts from him during the day because they start conversations that can last all class. It's awesome. My phone vibrates again. I'm surprised when I see that it's Namine texting me.

_New Text Message Nams_

_Want to skip next block with Axel and me? _

Larxene leans over the blacktopped table as she tries to read my texts. I hide my phone under the desk, thankful when the bell rings because she has to go take her seat next to some dude I don't know that she could easily be cheating on Marluxia for, the slut. I ignore the lesson that Vexen (because I don't call him by his last name. His last name is Even. Vexen Even is such a stupid name) starts to teach to respond to my messages like the skillful person I am.

_To Nams_

_Sounds BA. Let's do it._

_To Sora_

_Then go jack off. You know where the bathroom is._

I lean back in the lanky rolling chair, kicking around a little so I spin slightly, mind on everything but Vexen's lesson. I'm so freaked about Sora. I mean, it's crazy. One second we're talking about wishes then the next he falls asleep on my shoulder. Yeah, that was when he slept over the night before last. What I wouldn't give to stay in those brief moments where everything just is so right. It doesn't feel right. It really, purely _is_ right. Moments like him telling me that he'd do anything for our friendship.

_"Well…What if there's a chance it strains our friendship."_

_"Is there a chance that it could make it stronger, too?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"Then I'd do it in a heartbeat."_

_"…Would you really?" I nervously ask, cheeks running with bright red. _

_Sora grins back at me angelically. I can see him with a halo floating just above his tilted head, brunet spikes of hair pushing against the golden ring. "No crap I would, Riku. Get your head out of your ass, will ya?"_

_I purse my lips. "My head isn't up my ass. I'm just making sure."_

_"What do you need to make sure for?" he asks with his eyebrows askew._

_I wrap a casual arm around his shoulder, being as normal and unnerving and natural as possible without showing the fact I want physical contact with him. My face is turning red in mild pride for making a move of sorts. "Because nothing is certain in life, stupid; you can't expect everything to always stay the same."_

_Sora beams and leans his head further into the crook of my neck. "Well I won't change on you or throw a curveball or something like that."_

_I rest my head against his and rub his shoulder. "Sweet, sounds good to me," I groggily murmur._

Ugh. I was so tired I hardly knew what to say to him. I made an idiot of myself. I wish someone would pop me in the face for that one. I was like, wasted or something.

"Riku," Vexen calls on me when he asks for the answer to a question I don't feel like answering. I didn't even hear it, so I just ask him to repeat it. "Are you paying attention?"

I stretch out my back and give him a weird look. "Sure I am," I mutter uncomfortably, averting my gaze. When he reiterates his original question to me I answer it then go onto staring at the clock, waiting for this block to end so I can skip with Namine and Axel. Getting my mind off of Sora sounds good right about now.

X

I hike my backpack higher on my left shoulder. I sneak down the hallway, sidling against the wall so the school security officer doesn't catch me. I peek around a corner to see Namine with her fingers to her lips like she's stifling a giggle. What the hell? I look farther and see Axel making dynamic gestures. His smile is wide. Does he like her or something? I strut up to them coolly.

"Axel, stop hitting on the girl. She'll faint," I say, picking on Namine's shyness. She blushes and looks away from Axel, completely turning her back to him to look at me.

"I'm trying to get better," she declares mildly. She looks up coyly. "How was class?"

"Stupid. I was fucking dead half the time," I groan, throwing my bag under a nearby bench. Namine winces. I wonder if she thought I was going to throw it at her.

Only straight guys hit girls. Simple fact of life.

"So what's the occasion that made _you _want to skip?" I ask Namine. I sit on the back of the bench, planting my feet firmly where my butt is meant to go.

Namine turns away and blushes. "I did say I was going to try to be fun, didn't I?" she reminds me. Axel gives me this look that totally screams _I'm attracted to that_. For some reason, I completely believe that. It seems to make sense. Hope he knows that she'll probably send him on a wild-ass goose-chase though. I wink at him like, _nice_. "If I skip classes I'll be more like my sister."

I raise an eyebrow. I love Kairi and all. She's a good friend. She's my love interest's girlfriend. But seriously, what the hell would make Namine want to be more like _that_? Girls are crazy. Most of them don't even know just how good they are. Maybe that's why I don't dig them; show some self-confidence once in a while, for crying out loud. It really pisses me off when someone who has it all thinks that they have nothing. That's just selfish. I'm a gay teenager for fuck's sake. You think that's easy to deal with? No. I get shit a lot.

"Why would you want to be more like her?" Axel asks before I can say anything. Namine carefully glances over her shoulder to look at him with a startled expression on her pink face. "You're way better than her, Nam."

In a very out of character moment, Namine beams and flashes me a thumbs up. "Thanks. I'm glad you think so. I secretly agree."

Axel tilts his head. "But it's not a secret anymore…" he awkwardly points out.

"Shush!" Namine hisses. "I don't know that yet!"

"Um… Guys?" a new voice nervously approaches us with footsteps to match. I know that voice well. I love that voice. I want the owner of that voice in my pants.

I smile up at him. "Hey, Sora."

"Hi there, Sora!" Namine cheerfully greets him. She throws her arms around Sora in a sudden hug. Then she lets go of him and spins around on her toes, twirling like a ballerina across the school's tile floors. Axel just nods in the acknowledgment of the new company, knowing about the massively enormous crush I have on the brunet.

I'd like it if Axel didn't give me that look that screams, _Ooh, I'm tellin'_, like Chris' sister on Everybody Hates Chris.

"Why aren't you in class?" Sora asks curiously, tossing his backpack aside.

"Why aren't you?" Namine counters. She twirls around a large support pole.

He shrugs. "I can't focus."

"Oh. We're just skipping," Namine admits.

"Nam!" I scold her. She hangs her head and stops twirling. "You're not supposed to tell people you're skipping class."

"Well sor-ry," she snorts, holding up her fist like she's going to give me the finger. It's probably the most vocal her actions have ever been. She's being suspiciously happy right now and no lie, it's freaking me out.

"So Naminé." Sora looks at her and has this really proud smile on his face. She stops twirling and tilts her head at him. "I talked to my parents and they said they're going to help make your Cedar Point wish come true."

Her jaw drops and her face turns bright red. Her lower lip quivers and her eyes well up with tears. Probably because she's just so damn happy at this point it's fucking ridiculous. She wants to be fun; she's going to get her wish. In a lightning-fast movement she tackles Sora and hugs him so tight his pretty blue eyes almost fall out of his head. He chokes for air but Nams refuses to let go.

Sora glowers at me like this is my fault. I shoot him a sheepish smile and shrug innocently. A long, bony finger taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to find Axel's face uncomfortably close to mine.

He mutters with a smirk, "You're so jealous of her right now."

I flush and sharply look away. "Am not."

"Bullshit."

"So's your face."

Axel chuckles and ruffles the top of my head affectionately. He tells me, "If you want him you're going to have to work at it. A trend only lasts for so long."

And never has he been more right.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone else notice that this story is SHIT? I want to delete it and never work on it again. I didn't work on this chapter because I wanted it to be long but I didn't know 'the fuck to do with it. I really don't want to work on this story, but I want to finish it. I have a couple more chapters I want to write and then I want to discontinue it. Don't expect the updates to be any quicker than this one is. I am _so sorry_ that this story is all of **ASS** but really? I'm working on so many others right now, I've bitten off way more than I can chew. Way, way, WAY more.

WAY MORE.

AND IT SUCKS.


	6. OMGAN

**The A/N to End all A/Ns**

**A/N**: It's been… a long time since I've worked with FFN to say the least. It's been a long time since I've written quite a few of these stories. So to do everyone a favor, I'm going to put this note up on all the old stories that were going to be updated and mention the condition of each. Sounds like a plan to me. In the meantime, I'd like to thank everyone who's ever taken the time to review a LIT story. It's been a decent road that I hope to hop back on this season, inspired by my good friend _FreeKiwi_. If you've never read his stories, you should. They're sights for sore eyes, lemme tell ya.

Anyway, I'm sure a lot of the people that used to read my stories are gone by now and it might only be new people that read this note, but no matter who you are it doesn't matter. Because we all have one thing in common…

FAAAANFICTIOOOONNNN. (Trollolololzors?)

Without further ado, I give you the plans! Going in order from oldest update to newest with these stories. Blasts from the past are win!

**X**

Shades of Destiny: 99.999% chance this will never be updated again. Marking it as complete as I have a new videogame love that is NOT Riku sadly. This story was fun for a little bit but I didn't even like it's parallel-sequel that I'd written first so to be honest it's probably better that it never gets updated.

80 Days of You: I'd originally been writing this with a friend of mine whom I'm not longer in close contact with. I miss her terribly since she's moved but I guess this is just the way things go. Marking it as complete, never updating.

Defining Alive: Our Pact: This story was the _definition_ of planning and not following through. Believe me…I have an entire outline for the series sitting somewhere on my computer. If you want the outline for the series or would like to take the outline and write the story from here on out the way you'd like, feel free to inbox me and be my guest. It was a good idea but the odds of me updating it are low… Then again since I've been a twisted fuck lately it might come back. Who knows.

Muse: Marking as complete. Not updating. Nuff said.

Or Never: I'm relatively sure that this story, if this note gets read, will be the only thing anyone cares about. It was a good run of a story, but my writing style has changed a lot since the original _Matchstick Houses_ and even _Or Never_ itself. I can't guarantee I won't come back and try to fix the whole thing or come back and finish it in my new style. Not marking it as complete because in my head it's not. It still hasn't reached the end. QQ

Fad: I didn't even like writing this. Marking as complete. Never updating.

Ink: See above.

Country Gentleman: I liked this idea. Might come back to it. The short chapters meant I could write it in short spurts and not feel guilty about it.

My SVS: And here's where you'll start thinking, "BUT CARA/SCOTTY/WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE! I THOUGHT SVS WAS OVER!" I'll be more than obliged to say, "Yes, random awkward fan, it is. But it's very, _very_ possible I'll continue with the story based off of the true ending, _Wishful Thinking_ (if anyone remembers that. It's been a fucking year). Everyone thought that the first ending was the legitimate one. So did I, to be honest. But looking back on it, if I want to continue this story it _will _be, for a fact through the final ending that I offered of the story. Shit. I already have plans.

New Stories to Possibly Come!

_Perfect World:_ While I've been gone, I've been playing Perfect World International and private servers of PWI. If you know anything about it, I'm on Dreamweaver for PWI, PWBD, and PWV as well as PWR. _In a Perfect World_ would essentially be the true stories of what I did over Summer 2011 and my time on PWBD. It's actually rather dramatic, sad, and heartwarming. You'd be surprised. o.o So I think that'd be a fun tale to share with the world.

_Final Fantasy X/X-2:_ I don't have a title because I haven't really worked on it much yet. It's kind of something I dabble with between hours of fighting Evrae e.e But it could easily become more than that and most likely will.

_Kingdom Hearts:_ YEAH BABY. That's what you wanted to hear, right? It's all about Kingdom fucking Hearts, man. Is it going to be yaoi? Probably not. The relationship I'm currently in reminds me a lot of Roxas and Namine when it comes to characters. So if I come back the stories most likely _won't_ be the AkuRoku you know and love. D: And since I actually dislike Kairi odds are there won't be a SoKai going on there. She reminds me of a typical teenage dumb bitch and it's _so_ aggravating!

**X**

Thank you so much for reading this note if you did. I hope to reconnect with the FF community and see what's been going on. I went back and read some old stories recently that reminded me what it was all about and why I enjoyed it so much.

Authors that managed to do this without even realizing it include **Verovex, FreeKiwi, **and **XShiori-chanX. **Gosh I don't even know if two out of the three are still on here anymore :( It's been so long.

See you on the other side, readers. And if you ARE reading this note, thank you. I love you. o.o


End file.
